<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silky Skin and Sweet Kisses by LiliumTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587759">Silky Skin and Sweet Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea'>LiliumTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly stressful day of modeling alongside the one constantly ruining his efforts, the young Neige Leblanche, Vil is tired, both mentally and physically and the only thing he wants is some comfort from his boyfriend. He gets that and way more on this rainy night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silky Skin and Sweet Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please end me. This is the first time I post smut and idk if it'll be good so sorry in advance for the chaos<br/>Also Vil has a praise kink, you can take that headcanon off my cold dead hands<br/>Have fun reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the worst.<br/>
That’s what was on repeat in Vil’s mind every damn second of this shooting. How come no one, absolutely no one, in the agency told him they were gonna do a collaboration? He stopped himself from gritting his teeth as they were told to pose closer together, because really, he was feeling betrayed right now. The surprise collaboration wasn’t even the main problem. Of all people, why did they have to chose HIM? Were they feeling particularly sadistic, did they want to recall Vil that this little piece of shit was number one at the moment just because he had round shining eyes and a baby face?<br/>
Well, if they wanted to rub salt at the wound, they succeeded, really. Vil knew it was just the insecurities gnawing at him, but damn if it wasn’t irritating all the same!<br/>
The hours passed painfully slow, and as everyone thanked the staff and tidied up everything to go home, Vil saw the boy approach him and fidget a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Vil, it was a pleasure to work with you! I’ve always been impressed by you!<br/>
- Oh. It was a pleasure too, and thanks for the compliment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course he was a nice boy. He knew it, and knew all the more that he couldn’t hate him for no reason. So he just patted his head after talking, with a little nod. The boy made a little noise from the back of his throat, supposedly of happiness, he didn’t know.</p>
<p>If only it ended here, it would have been fine, but he heard it, the hushed whispers, behind his back, calling him fake and stiff while HE was a literal sunshine of sincerity and love. Well, screw them all. Screw this entire day and his efforts at being a fucking polite human being. He bowed quickly at everyone and hurried home, fist clenched all the way.</p>
<p>Vil got straight to his room, going as far as to skip his meal, feeling sick to his stomach. He sat in front of his mirror and meticulously took off his makeup, sighing at the sight greeting him. A strong body and smart mind were necessary for true beauty, he tried to say to himself, but tonight, he didn’t feel it. He felt tired, vulnerable, weak. He hated that.<br/>
His hair was slightly damp, thanks to the pouring rain that got him a few minutes before he arrived at the dormitory. Subtle dark circles, and his lavender eyes lacking its usual glow. His lips felt as dry as Scarabia’s desert. He couldn’t find any beauty in himself today, no matter how much he knew it was just because of the stress of the day eating him up.<br/>
He forced himself to look away and just let himself fall on his canopy bed, the silk covers soft under his fingertips. He groaned while looking at his ceiling. Vil would never catch a break in his life, isn’t it?<br/>
He must have dozed off because next thing he knew, a knock on his door jolted him awake. He blinked in confusion before looking at his phone for the time.<br/>
2 missed calls and a dozen of worried messages from Rook. Oh. It was true he said he would call whenever the shooting finished. He felt too tired to get up so he just loudly let Rook know that the door was unlocked.<br/>
Rook slightly opened it and peeked through the opening, voice soft</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Mon amour, is everything alright? Did something happen during the photoshoot? I have some infusion if you want.<br/>
- It went horribly, please come here, and yes to the infusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook strolled quickly to his bed, giving him the teacup delicately before going back to close the door and lock it, so they wouldn’t get disturbed. Some first years...liked to barge in without notice to cry about whatever issues they had, not caring if Vil was showering or napping or just trying to pass some time with Rook. So truly, locking that goddamn door was the best idea right now.</p>
<p>Vil sipped on the infusion slowly, letting the warmth spread to all his body and let some place beside him for Rook, who gladly took it, and observed his blond leader carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Care to explain what happened? I was truly worried, mon coeur, as you didn’t answer your phone.<br/>
- Neige Leblanche. That’s what happened. With some idiots saying whatever they wanted behind my back. I am seriously fed up with them.<br/>
- I see…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook’s hand went to Vil’s cheek and he leaned into the touch, sighing tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I know that I have no reason to get that angry but...even when I try to be kind, they all find something to say. How I’m fake, and the other usual insults they think I cannot hear… I have enough of all these snakes, truly.<br/>
- They are simply jealous, mon amour, but if you wish, I can do something about these nuisances, you only have to tell me, and it would be my honor to get them out of your way.<br/>
- Rook. We already talked about that. I don’t want you to do that. There is no need. I’ll destroy their miserable lives myself if I need to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil stared at the empty cup between his hands as if it had the answer to all his problems. Of course it didn’t. Stupid cup. He let it on his desk and took Rook in his arms, resting his head on the crook of his neck. He was mentally exhausted. He heard Rook hum a melody under his breath while he played with his hair. That felt nice. After this tiring day nothing felt better than being with Rook.<br/>
Vil kissed Rook’s neck a few times, little pecks mostly given to get his attention. Rook laughed at that, and asked Vil, totally amused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-  Is there something you want, mon cher?<br/>
- You<br/>
- I’m already yours, and you know it.<br/>
- You know what I mean, Rook, don’t make me repeat myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook laughed even more, not hiding his delight, and took Vil’s face in his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks softly before leaning in for a kiss. Vil felt alive again by that simple press of lips, and answered the kiss eagerly, already deepening it, pressing his whole body closer to the hunter’s one.<br/>
He tasted like fresh blueberries, and Vil wondered for one moment, still kissing him like it was the last, if they had tarts for desert tonight? If so, that was unfair he didn’t get a slice. Well, he could still taste it on Rook’s tongue, so it was enough for now.<br/>
They broke away before it would get too intense, and just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Rook spoke up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I suppose you wish to be spoiled tonight, is it right?<br/>
- If you know it why aren’t you kissing me more? Make me forget this horrible day with your lips on mine, darling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook smiled and kissed Vil again, softer this time. They had the whole night to take care of that love consuming them every second, and would make good use of it.<br/>
Vil could feel himself heat up slowly, and he smiled into the kiss. He let his hands travel to Rook’s chest and he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking his sweet time.<br/>
Rook chuckled into the kiss, letting Vil strip him and roam his hands on his chest.<br/>
Vil sighed contently, appreciative. The skin was smooth and no scars were visible. If this idiot hurt himself while hunting to the point of scars, he would’ve gotten strangled anyways.</p>
<p>The shirt was off, and Rook took care of Vil’s one too as they exchanged soft kisses. Both shirtless, they embraced each other tightly for a few minutes, Vil focusing on Rook’s heartbeats to calm himself down. </p>
<p>Rook’s let his fingers tangle through the golden locks lovingly and kissed his temple, letting him his time to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Rook, you can go on. I’m not gonna break under your touch. Hurry up love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the only thing Rook needed to begin. He let Vil fall back on the bed, sprawled beneath him with his lavender eyes staring straight into his soul, his beautiful, red and slightly swollen lips up in a playful smirk. His hair was a mess on the silky covers. His smooth and pale skin was still unmarked, memories of their last time together already erased. Rook would do his utmost best to take care of this one problem as soon as possible. As the tender skin of Vil was the most beautiful when adorned with love bites all over it.</p>
<p>He bent down and kissed Vil fiercely, tongues intertwining as he caressed Vil’s chest. Vil was moaning softly, hands gripping Rook’s shoulders like he was his only anchor. Each of Rook’s caress set his whole body ablaze, and he tried to keep his moans at bay, to no avail. It was too good to let go. Too good to feel Rook’s tongue in his mouth.<br/>
He unconsciously dug his nails into Rook’s shoulders while thinking of what was to come while they made out messily, and he felt the low groan of pleasure it drew out of Rook. He smiled and continued to kiss him as he drew their bodies closer, eager for more friction.<br/>
He almost whined when Rook pulled out, but didn’t have the time as his neck was peppered with kisses, and a wanton moan escaped his lips as Rook bit down and sucked at the junction between his neck and shoulder.<br/>
Rook seemed more than happy with the reactions of his lover, and made his way down, kissing, biting and sucking at the beautiful skin in front of him.<br/>
He didn’t stop, going down, down, listening attentively to each soft moan that got out of Vil’s beautiful red lips.<br/>
Rook unbuckled and unzipped Vil’s pants quickly, pulling them down in a swift motion, and got pleased to see that he was already hard, erection throbbing painfully behind the black lace panties. Rook gulped down as he grazed the underwear, and asked, voice raw with desire</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Mon amour, why are you wearing that?<br/>
- Wanted to surprise you actually. It’s good I put them on, don’t you think? Even if the day was horrible, I did plan to have some time with you no matter what. Like what you see?<br/>
- Oh oui, I like it very much. Magnifique. A 1000 out of 100. Breathtaking. It is heartbreaking that I’ll have to get them off soon, though.<br/>
- Don’t worry, I’ll wear them for you anytime you want, love. So let’s continue, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook nodded, still staring at the black piece of lingerie. He sighed and pulled the pants entirely off, caressing his thighs and resting his head on it for a few seconds before kissing and marking them. With each kiss he would say sweet things to Vil, who moaned each time louder, whole body trembling in delight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Vil, mon amour, you truly are the most ethereal and beautiful creature I laid my eyes on. I love you so much. Look at you, flushing such a lovely red for me. Your hungry stare alone makes my soul aches for more. Aah, how lovely you are, with all these marks. Mon amour, you are perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil felt his head spinning. Every time it was like that. Rook would drown him in endless praises as he peppered his whole body with kisses and he loved it so much. He knew he was a panting and moaning mess from that alone. These stupid words had way too much effect on him, especially when they came from the hunter’s delicious lips.</p>
<p>He grabbed Rook’s face urgently and kissed him passionately, licking at his lips and sighing sweetly as the kiss deepened. They continued kissing like that as Vil let his hands wander down, unzipping Rook’s pants and forcing him to take them off in between moans of pleasure. Rook did so, only left in his underwear as he dived back in to the invite of Vil’s beautiful lips.<br/>
They pulled away from each other not long after, gasping for air. Vil touched Rook’s clothed erection, and licked his lips as Rook moaned to the feeling. He pumped it a few times, slowly, holding on tightly, and Rook let his head fall on Vil’s shoulder as the latter sped up. The hunter absently kissed and nipped at Vil’s shoulder to stop himself from moaning too much. He stopped before Rook could come, playful smirk on his lovely face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- What a tease.<br/>
- I just want you to come inside, is there a problem with that?<br/>
- None my love. None, but you’ll be the death of me one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil just smiled softly and kissed his temple, hands in his hair, caressing the scalp tenderly. Rook leaned into the touch a bit, before doing as he did before, kissing his way down, to Vil’s surprise.</p>
<p>Rook kissed his inner thigh, biting at the flesh again, and got a little higher, face to face with the lovely panties. He kissed the clothed erection, eyes fixated on Vil all the while, as Vil threw his head back and whined from the sudden pleasure.</p>
<p>He reluctantly pulled the underwear off, and licked at Vil’s dick from base to tip in a painfully slow pace, relishing in the broken moans that Vil let out. He did it again before taking it in his mouth, and sucking on it. He went fast on it, deepthroating way earlier that what Vil thought, as moans spilled from his soft lips to the warm feeling of Rook’s mouth engulfing his cock in the best way.<br/>
Rook bobbed his head and sucked harshly on his cock, and Vil could only let out depraved whimpers, hands gripping the hunter’s hair tightly as he unconsciously pushed him closer. Vil wouldn’t last long, the sight of his lover between his legs like that, sucking him off so well while staring hungrily at him, he could feel his whole body shiver from the delicious sensation, and he pulled him off when he felt the heat pool too much in his belly, before bringing him up to kiss him again. He then whispered against his ear, as he nipped and bit there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- The lube is in the drawer as always, hurry up before I go crazy Rook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook let him alone and cold for a few seconds only, coming back on top of him immediately with a bottle of lube in his hands. Vil opened his legs tentatively, innocent smile on his reddened lips, as he mouthed a little “go on”</p>
<p>Rook laughed a little and kissed his knee as he opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, warming it a little. He let his fingers circle Vil’s entrance before pushing one in, welcomed by this tight heat. Vil let out an unholy moan out of his parted lips, eyes fluttering shut, and Rook relished in that sight.<br/>
He waited a little before moving his finger in and out slowly, letting Vil accommodate to the feeling, before adding a second in and scissoring him open, searching for that sweet spot he knew all to well by now. It didn’t take long, and he knew it was there when he heard the loud gasp Vil did, back arching and entire body trembling. Rook kissed his chest, biting on the perk nipple that seemed to tease him as he pulled his fingers out, and thrust them back right onto that spot again, delightful to hear those melodious moans.<br/>
Two soon turned into three and Vil was a mess, hips meeting up with the in and out of his fingers as he moaned out loudly, begging for kisses that Rook was more than happy to provide. It was messy and hot, spit on the side of Vil’s mouth as he panted out and moaned against his lips. Vil bit down on his lips to make him stop, and Rook understood the message, pulling his fingers out. Vil whined a little at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but he knew it wouldn’t last long, and just waited for Rook.<br/>
The hunter was pouring a great amount of lube on his painfully hard cock, and he was already aligning himself to Vil’s inviting heat, patiently waiting for Vil to give him the get go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Rook, do not make me wait any longer, please</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed the tip in and they both moaned in unison at the feeling, kissing each other softly as he pushed himself to the hilt into Vil.<br/>
Vil was gripping Rook’s back, nails already marking the skin there, and nodded slowly to him after a long moment of staying still to accommodate.</p>
<p>Rook began with slow thrusts, whispering praises to Vil’s ear as skin slapped against skin rhythmically. He took his time to build up the pleasure for Vil, before suddenly going at a faster and rougher pace, slamming right into that spot that made Vil scream. And did Vil scream from pleasure, nails sinking into his back in the process. Rook drew out moan after moan from Vil who whispered his name like a prayer between each broken whimper of ecstasy.<br/>
He could feel him tighten painfully around him and he too couldn’t stop the low moans from spilling out of his mouth as he fucked Vil hard.<br/>
Vil was the first to come, lips parted in a silent moan as his cum painted their stomach, trembling from head to toe. Rook didn’t slow down, chasing after his own orgasm as Vil screamed from the post orgasm over-sensitivity, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Rook finally came, shooting his load inside Vil like his lover wanted, and pulled out slowly, tiredness suddenly hitting him.<br/>
But he still took care of Vil first, preparing a hot bath for him and lifting him to it once it was done. Vil pulled him into it too, and who was Rook to refuse his beautiful king? They both relaxed in the bath, Vil nuzzling into Rook’s embrace lazily.</p>
<p>They got out half an hour later, fresh and only in underwear as they changed the sheets and got to sleep, hugging the other tightly and kissing sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Thank you for everything, Rook. I love you.<br/>
- Non, non, thank you Vil. Thank you for being born and making my days so wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vil felt himself choke up on tears, but he just nuzzled closer to Rook, and let himself be lulled to sleep by the soft touch of the hunter and his sweet humming.</p>
<p>They slept in the warm embrace of the other, shielded from the pressure and stress they could feel everyday, and if some first year came screaming for whatever issue they had tomorrow morning, then fine. It wouldn’t shatter this feeling of home they had whenever they were in each other arms.<br/>
As long as they had each other, then no matter how awful their days were, it would be worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading !!!!<br/>As always kudos and comments are appreciated~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>